Blood On His Wings
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Summary is inside. Rated T, high T.


**_Everyone says revenge won't solve anything. They say only fools seek revenge. If only fools seek revenge, then I'm one then. I'm the biggest fool of all. Has torture and maybe one or more sexual suggestions. Squeamish people, just press the back button please. For those of you who are reading, a free YJ oneshot of your choice if you PM me with your guess of who the mystery speaker at the end is._**

**_ Sequel to Dove's Fall_**

* * *

Giovanni Zatara was looking at the grave of his daughter, reading the tombstone, ignoring the snow that was falling around him. The marker for what really made it all real read:

_Here lies Zatanna Zatara._

_Born: May 20th, 1996-Died: December 20th, 2010_

_A good friend, a loving daughter. Her father's world. Forever in loving memory, your friends and family._

The man shifted his gaze to his wife's grave. "I'm so sorry Sin. I failed at keeping her safe. I failed at raising her. I failed at _everything_." A tear fell down his face, along the tracks that hadn't left his face because he would cry himself to sleep every night.

He refused to see a psychiatrist. He nearly killed Ollie for suggesting to see a shrink. He didn't need to let anyone into his head. The others knew he would kill them if they even tried. Maybe that's why he stopped talking to them. He had resumed residence in Shadowcrest, a house that no one knew about- he erased the memories of all that entered- but still made payments on the home he raised Zatanna in.

He only stepped outside the house to pay his respects to his wife and daughter. Other than that, the rest of his days were spent in the house, where he was slowly losing his mind. It seemed that the two sides of his personality- magicians have a good/hero side and an evil/villain side that are constantly at war, which is why some magicians talk to themselves/become antiheroes- were probably pushing each other to the breaking point within him.

He closed his eyes and listened to his two sides. He meditated, and that allowed him to visualize them.

_Take your revenge. It is your right, Giovanni. She deserves it. _Said a shadow that looked exactly like him with yellow eyes

**No, Giovanni! You mustn't. Revenge will lead to nothing but more revenge! Think about the Trials! One magician's death resulted in the death of a mortal, which lead to a domino effect of killing!** Said a light version of him, it looked like him. but it had light blue eyes

_Pay that fool no mind! This is your daughter! You DAUGHTER! That bee bitch took her away! Revenge is yours! Feed the darkness! FEED IT! _The shadow screamed. It was tempting. It seemed like a good idea. Maybe..

**No! Sindella wouldn't want you to walk down that path!** The light side contradicted

The dark side snorted _What she knows won't hurt her.. Besides, it's HIS choice..._ Said the darkness, it's yellow eyes were glowing with the promise of a blood bath and a goodnight's sleep for the first time in days.

The light side sighed, sensing it was fighting a losing battle that it hardly ever- two percent of the time- lost. **Fine. But, do not say I didn't warn you. They say payback is a bitch and all I can say is, what's coming for you will be the biggest bitch of all.**

The darkness laughed before it overshadowed the light, thus ending Giovanni's meditation. He said something in magic "{Transport me to the location of Queen Bee}!" He was suddenly standing behind the queen as she was sitting at a desk, looking over some reports from the Light. Whispering another spell, from inside the shadows, he was now imune to the Queen's mind reading abilities.

He grabbed the swivel chair the queen was on and spun her around. To say the look on her face was one of horror, that was an understatement.

"Hello, Z-" The queen's smug greeting was cut short when Zatara's gloved hand went across her face. She shook off the shock and looked up into his eyes. The green color she was used to seeing in his eyes was gone, replaced with a dark yellow. She was terrified for her life.

"Stand." Zatara commanded. The woman stood up, knowing she was at Zatara's mercy. Zatara smirked and smacked the Queen's face again, knocking her over. "Did I say you could stop standing?" He grabbed the queen and threw her into the desk so hard there was a cracking noise when her arm impacted with it. "Get back up or I will kill you right away, and that wouldn't be any fun."

When she stood back up, Zatara kicked her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. It had just occurred to her that she couldn't read his mind. She was as good as dead. He kicked her, time and time again, each time she let a scream out. In the same place, until the queen was coughing up blood. She fell to her knees, and got Zatara's shoe to the side of her head. Her vision was blurring as Zatara stalked up to her.

"Please stop. _Please_." The queen said, her voice was weak, as Zatara pulled her up by her hair

"What will I get if I stop?"

The queen couldn't believe she was saying this, but she had no choice "A slave."

Zatara's eyes held no mercy, or temptation by the bribe. "I don't think so." He smacked her "Because, what you have, it's something I've seen _many _times before."

He threw her across the room, her back hitting the wall. When she fell, a crater was in the wall from where she had made impact, she was sure that hitting the wall broke the rest of her bones. He wouldn't stop, he just continued to walk towards her. He kicked her in the face, getting her blood soaked into his clothes even more than it already was.

Queen Bee so terrified "_Please_. I beg of you,_ have mercy_." Tears of fear cascaded down her cheeks, making Zatara stop for moment.

"Did you stop when she asked you to?"

The Queen looked confused "What are you talking about?"

Zatara growled "My. Daughter. Did. You. Stop?"

Queen Bee was practically praying for someone, anyone, to help her as she said "No."

The last thing she ever saw was a flash of lightning. And, just like that, her life, as worthless as it was, ended.

Zatara exited Queen Bee's office via magic, and appeared at the cemetery, satisfied with himself. He saw shadows in the still snowing sky. He looked up and saw it was the Justice League, or at least it was the Mentors. He was about to run when he felt something hit his spine, taking his magic away.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled, his green eyes turning back to their original color of dark blue.

"Putting you somewhere that you won't be a danger to anyone." Said Superman, although Zatara's vision was blurring so he couldn't tell who had said it. Must be a sedative mixed with whatever was taking his powers away.

"Where?" He asked, falling on his side. Looking directly into the eyes of the ghosts of his wife and daughter, who refused to look at him as his world was going black.

"Belle Reve. Where murderers like you belong." Someone said, Zatara couldn't tell who said it because at that time everything had turned to darkness. He was a murder. A dove without a purpose. Without anyone to catch it. A dove with blood on it's wings.


End file.
